dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cocotte
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Like all of the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte has a red tracksuit to match the uniform. She is a humanoid with very long, dark pink hair, and her skin is a very light pink color as well. Her eyes are lime green, and she has bright green earrings that hang from her pointed ears. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Cocotte has the same sense of justice as her comrades. Cocotte is shown to be very arrogant as well as being overly confident with her dimensional faculty ability and it's those personality traits that led to her defeat. After Kale had gone berserk, Cocotte remained unfazed by it. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga As the Tournament of Power began, Cocotte began her fight by going up against Android 18, whom she was evenly matched with. At some point, the fight ended with no result as both fighters were seen later on. Cocotte later watches on in shock, as Universe 9 is erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. She later watched Kale went berserk along with the rest of the Pride Troopers, and then watched as Jiren effortlessly defeated Kale, ending her rampage. Cocotte then joined up with Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray and Kettol as they introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vuon as they took on Goku, Caulifla and Kale. Kale tried to save Caulifla from Kettol's Guided Rapid Fire Energy Balls, but Cocotte trapped her within her Cocotte Zone. She then set up her Cocotte Zone Max to prevent any other warriors from interfering with their battle plan. When Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke through her first Cocotte Zone, Cocotte joined her fellow Pride Warriors in firing their United Justice Stream against the Saiyans, clashing with their Combined Energy Wave. When Kale turned into a Super Saiyan (Berserk), their attack overpowered theirs and Cocotte resorted to protecting herself with her Cocotte Zone saving herself from the overwhelming attack, but Android 18 simply picked her up and threw her off the arena, eliminating her from the tournament. Power During the Tournament of Power, Cocotte is able to fight evenly with Android 18, with some discomfort when their fists clashed. Like Hit from Universe 6, Cocotte has an ability to manipulate space. Ultimately this proved to be her undoing, as she is unable to fight back while maintaining the barriers she creates which lead to 18 simply tossing her out of the ring Cocotte's zone proved to be quite hard to penetrate, as base Goku, Android 18 and Android 17 were unable to get inside it. However Kale's unique Super Saiyan form was strong enough to be able to break the zone. Techniques and special abilities *'Fighting Pose' - *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Cocotte Zone' - Cocotte can create a dome of purple energy that traps her enemies inside a separate dimension. She can also apply this ability for defense. It also hides the energy signatures of those within it, which kept even Goku from using his Instant Transmission to bypass it. **'Cocotte Zone Max' - An enlarged version of Cocotte Zone where she can engulf surroundings while entrapping a target by a normal zone at the same time. This zone is incredibly hard to break through, as even the likes of Android 17 could not break in - however the combined beam of Super Saiyan (Berserk) Kale and Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla was able to break out of the dimension. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers's Triangle Danger Beam, it is a combined attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. It is Kahseral, Zoiray, Kettol and Cocotte's combined attack (her energy is colored purple). Voice actors *Japanese: Yuriko Yamaguchi *English: TBA Battles *Cocotte vs. Android 18 *Cocotte vs. Kale *Cocotte, Kahseral, Kettol, and Zoiray vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan/Uncontrollable Super Saiyan) *Cocotte vs. Android 18 Trivia *Like for the other Pride Troopers, Cocotte's name is a pun on a kitchen tool; in this case the Cocotte, the French variant of the Dutch oven. *Her fighting pose is almost identical to Jeice's. *Cocotte is the only female member of Team Universe 11. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Pride Troopers Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superheroes